newnationstatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Greater Americania
Greater Americania, officially known as the Nationalist Federation of Greater Americania is a Nationalist nation located in the American Northwest over the real world state of Washington and parts of the real world states of Idaho and Montana. It is highly populated and industrialized. The nation is renowned across the international community for it's Nationalist identity and is both admired and despised by nations around the world. Greater Americania finds allies and support from Nationalistic and Fascistic nations while it finds opposition from Democratic and Communist/Socialist nations. The nation is economically successful and has established itself as an economic powerhouse. It's Corporatist economic system has drastically improved the state of the Greater Americanian economy from the Republican era. The nation keep's its economy highly regulated. After the fall of the Republic, the Automobile Manufacturing, Uranium Mining, Arms Manufacturing, and Beef-based Agriculture industries became the backbones of the economy and grew to support millions of employees. The nation gives it's populace some civil rights, but not many. This has caused much criticism from some of the more Democratic nations, both Liberal and Conservative. However, in their daily lives, the populace is not oppressed and has the freedom to live without excessive governmental intervention. The nation has a rich history spanning back as far as the stone age. From, the ancient tribes to the medieval kingdoms to the Republic to the modern Nationalist state, Greater Americania's history is detailed and complicated. It is a warring nation that keeps an advanced and competent military. Approximately 1% of the population is kept in the military at all times by the government draft, should recruitment not meet quotas. The military has fought many wars and is most cases has been victorious. Greater Americania's ancient warring society has influenced this modern militarism. Greater Americania has six provinces, and six key cities. The key cities are Curriopolis, Oceania, Jackson, Dursden, Castle, and Wimbledon. History Ancient Era: 10,000 BC - 800 AD Evidence of human settlement has been found in Greater Americania as far back as 10,000 BC. There are records suggesting the existence of multiple small tribes. Although many small tribes existed, two came to be the dominant power brokers of the ancient Greater Americanian world. The most powerful was der Westens (literally "The West") who controlled the lands closest to the Pacific Ocean and whose span reached as far as the Capital province extends today in modern times. The Greater Americanians of the day more commonly refered to the tribe as Stamm des Westens, meaning Tribe of the West. The second most powerful and the other tribe capable of being considered a power broker was der Fluss, translated meaning "The Flow". Their name comes from their location being along the "Fluss" which was the ancient name for the modern day Jackson River. The Tribe of the Flow came to dominate modern day Eastern Greater Americania. The culture of the day was Germanic. The language spoken was an ancient dialect of German. How every aspect of this ancient society was so close to the culture and society of the tribes in Central Europe is a mystery of modern day science and history. The Greater Americanian tribes fought amongst each other, without a common identity. The tribes were more technologically advanced past most tribes in other parts of the world and some even developed a means of creating chainmail for armor protection in battle by the latter part of the Ancient era. The tribes were barbaric and uncivilized. Civilization would have to wait. Medieval Era: 800-1598 By the year 800, a feudal system began to develop in Greater Americania as the power stucture of society began to change. The feudal system was similar to many others. There was a royal class, a noble class, and a serf class. The royals were on the top of society. They led the Kingdoms. The nobles directly followed. The serfs were of course, the commoner and the man at the bottom of the ladder. At the very beginning of the Medieval period, the noble class by far had the most power. They owned the majority of the land and thus directly controlled the number of peasants. All this changed in the 11th century when Kings began to raise national armies rather than rely on the small individual private units of the nobles for warfare. These actions centralized power into the hands of the Kings as they now had more military influence. From then until the end of the Medieval era, the King was acknowledged by society at large as supreme. Although society had changed greatly, the old tribes had not been left unforgotten. The Kingdoms themselves were of these tribes rather than of the royals. For example, what was once the Tribe of the West was now the Kingdom of the West. However not even the power of the kings could stand up to the military force they would soon have to face. Colonial era: 1598-1913 Before Greater Americania was an independent and united country it was a colony for a foreign Monarchic Power, Ledarre. The area was conquered and colonized in 1598 by King Bernard II for agricultural purposes. The colony's capital, named Hendriksville, was created for it's strategic location along the Entrance Bay as well as for the furtive soil it was built upon. Greater Americania became a profitable producer of grains for Ledarre and was held tightly as a "jewel in the King's crown". As Greater Americania's existence as a colony continued, Ledarrian culture was imported and adopted by the locals. The old Germanic language was all but forgotten and replaced by the language of Ledarre, English. By the mid-1700's the colony had become an economic hot spot for those seeking opportunities in the business world. During this time period the Greater Americanian Colonial Army was created which provided the crown with a valuable military resource. Greater Americanian society had long been warfaring which made the Army quite effective whenever it was called upon. Industrialization occurred throughout the 1800's along with many other civilized parts of the world. Factories were a common sight in Hendriksville by the latter half of the century. The earliest signs of Greater Americanian nationhood as well as Nationalistic sentiments for Greater Americania rather than for Ledarre begin to appear in the 1800's. Greater Americanian Democratic Nationalist Philosopher Elliot Horster wrote A New Nation, A New Era in 1828, which did much to stir colonists to support Greater Americanian independence. The book, even today, remains important in Greater Americanian culture and is required reading in Greater Americanian schools. As time continued on, these sentiments strengthened and strengthened. The creation of the new lower class, which was impoverished from the unregulated factory labor conditions only added to the dissent. These Nationalistic sentiments were not favored by the Monarchy, but they eventually pressured it to gradually allow Greater Americania more self-control. In 1837, Greater Americania gained the freedom to create it's own restricted legislature as well as the right to hold elections for it's own governor. In 1863, it gained the freedom to trade with other nations aside from the foreign power. In 1878, Greater Americania gained near self-autonomy with the exception that it must adhere to Ledarrian national laws as well as provide military support in times of war. By 1910, Greater Americania was ready to make a stand for it's independence. On April 12, the King called upon the Greater Americanian Colonial Army for duty in warfare. Democratic Nationalist Governor Justin Durdin declined. Angry and offended, the King dispatched a unit to remove the governor from office. When the unit reached the government plaza in Hendriksville, the Colonial Army stood guard to defend the governor. The Army surrounded the King's unit and demanded a surrender. Outnumbered and outgunned the unit had no choice but to accept. This event is regarded by Greater Americanian historians as the beginning of the First Greater Americanian Revolution, a bloody revolutionary war that continued for a period of three years. Early Democratic Era: 1913-1967 The First Revolution was a success. On June 5th, 1913, Greater Americania received independence from Ledarre. The Republic of Greater Americania was founded on September 23, 1913 and received recognition from many countries around the world in the following month. Times were not easy for the new republic, however. Corruption reigned supreme and the democratic government proved itself to be entirely ineffective. With independence came the loss of support from the Monarchy. Greater Americania's economy suffered greatly. With a bad economy came food shortages and increased crime. The established police forces were corrupted and incompetent at their job of fighting criminals. Organized crime organizations such as the Greater Americanian Mafia formed around this period and gained power by involving themselves in extortion, illegal narcotics distribution, and arms dealing. Robberies were common. Many citizens looked to Mafia as a means of protection which only continued to strengthen organized crime. During this period, Nationalist political groups which were much more radical than the original Democratic Nationalist Party began to form and establish themselves throughout the country. By 1950, 25% of citizens openly supported an Authoritarian takeover to relieve Greater Americania of it's misery. Late Democratic Era: 1967-1995 In the Late Democratic Era, the conditions of Greater Americania were beginning to become similar to that of many other notable revolutions throughout the world including that of the first one. Citizens were angry over the power of the Mafia, the ineffective handling of government, and the poor conditions at which they had to live. They were angry at what Greater Americania had become and what it could be if only someone would stand up to change things. Riots began to occur. The Nationalist Party of Greater Americania was formed in 1985. It's platform consisted of an establishment of a strong totalitarian government which would deliver Greater Americania into the future. It supported welfare, the improvement of education, the construction of a stronger military, and the advancement of Greater Americania's influence on the international stage. The party declared that not only should the nation be held first, but it also supported individual rights to life, liberty, the pursuit of happiness, and property. In the months following it's creation the party became immensely popular amongst the electorate. In 1987, Army Captain Garrett Curry took control of the party and lead it to victory after victory on the political stage. Over the span of 3 years the NPGA came to accumulate significant power in the GA Congress. In 1992, Party Member and ex-Army Lieutenant Henry Castle created the paramilitary group, the Nationalist Corps. Recruits began to flood in from all across the country. The group began fighting criminal organizations in the country separate of the state. Organizations and countries from all over the world deemed it to be a terrorist group as it's methods could be at times unorthodox. In 1994 the NPGA gained control over 48% of seats compared to the Democratic Nationalist Party's 39%, the Social Democratic Party's 5% and the Communist Party's 8%. Many people, even occasionally across the aisles looked to Curry as a potential future leader. The party became even more and more popular every year. In 1995, Curry commissioned the group as an official branch of the Nationalist Party. Frightened by the move, anti-Authoritarian Nationalists remaining in the government who feared the power of the Nationalist Party had grown to be out of control united and through a combined effort through the authority of the government ordered the Nationalist Party to disband the group and threatened to use force at a refusal. As a response, the Nationalist Party launched a campaign against it's opposition, arresting and assassinating remaining oppositional forces. For a week, Nationalist Corps forces stormed the streets completing the transition. Arrested Democratic Nationalists were given lighter sentences as the new government hoped to rehabilitate them into the authoritarian ideology. Social Democrats, Socialists, and Communists were not spared. Many were sentenced to life in prison or labor camps and many others were executed. Although the Second Greater Americanian Revolution was not a war or near as bloody like the first, it is still labeled as a revolution for the intent of glorifying the cause. Nationalist Era: 1995 - Present The new government was quickly put in place by the eager Nationalist Party. It's leader, Garrett Curry, was given the title of President, the role of Head of State and Government and given absolute power. The Nationalist Corps was disbanded and it's ex-members were offered slots in the new military. Henry Castle was named as Chief of the Military. Many other Nationalist individuals occupied positions created by the new government. It's first action was to rename the country "The Federation of Greater Americania". It's second was to rename the capital of Hendriksville to "Curriopolis" in honor of the new President. Immediately after the Nationalist government was put in place, the Nationalist Greater Americanian Constitution was signed. From 1995 until 2003 the new government hurried to fix it's problems and quickly advance Greater Americania. It wiped fought and eliminated criminal organizations and even succeeded in ousting the GA Mafia from the country, which is considered as one of it's earliest feats. It built up the military and worked to establish government operated welfare and healthcare as it promised. It cleaned up the educational system and made Nationalist principles heavily inserted into the curriculum. From 2003 on, the government has slowed down and has begun to show contentedness with the established status quo. The country was renamed "The Nationalist Federation of Greater Americania" to honor the Nationalist philosophy. It has since then until the present moved Greater Americania onto the international stage by interventionist policies in wars and diplomatic events. Neoslavian War Recently, Greater Americania has participated in the Neoslavian War which caused Greater Americania to become more of a pariah internationally because of it's anti-peacekeeper actions and seizure of Neoslavia. To this date, Greater Americania still has troops stationed in Neoslavia to ensure continued influence in Neoslavia's Fascist government. War in the Pacific Quickly following, the the NFGA declared war on the Pacifican Commonwealth for alleged acts of terrorism by bombing it's capital. Greater Americania and it's allies seized bloodlessly conquered one of the Commonwealth's islands and a ceasefire was declared. It was discovered later that the bombing had been the result of an underground political organization with affiliations with Matt Henson, then Director of the National Security Agency. Henson was executed, yet Greater Americania refuses to relinquish control of it's newly gained Pacifican island. Tlozuk Security Enforcement Following the two wars, Greater Americania declared the small African nation of Tlozuk a protectorate and aided it militarily with policing it's own borders by joining in in a war againt the Tlozukian Democratic Front. The nation was declared a protectorate when Nationalist dictator Kazim U'dongu lead the Revolutionary Nationalist Front to victory in the Tlozukian Civil War. During the war, the dictator was couped by Greater Americania and Tlozuk became a non-Greater Americanian province of the NFGA. On August 11th, the Tlozuk Security Enforcement conflict came to an end with a Greater Americanian victory. First Yakutan War In the early days of June, 2009 the Federal Socialist State of Yakuta began to assert it's right to send it's naval fleets through any waters it so chose. Greater Americania as well as other members of the international community began an intense stand-off. On June 10th Yakuta officially declared Bohovia, another country against Yakuta in the stand off as non-existent and that it is a "rebellious territory" of the Federal Socialist State. It declared war and announced that it would be invading Bohovia. As a response, Greater Americania declared war as well with the backing of the international community. Yakuta's response was to divert a fleet which was heading to invade Ostronopolis to Greater Americania's eastern coast where it would invade via an amphibious assault. When Greater Americania learned of this, it formed the temporary anti-Yakutan coalition which came to have up to 12 members. As it's first strategic action of the war, Greater Americanian forces intercepted the fleet as it entered Greater Americanian waters with a much larger fleet of it's own and annihilated the invasion force. Greater Americanian morale was greatly increased by the victory. Over the following week, Greater Americania and it's coalition invaded Yakuta's homeland in Asia. The first battle on the Yakutan homeland, The Battle of the Shores, was one of the most bloody battles the NFGA ever fought. 15,000 Greater Americanians died attempting to establish a beachhead alone. In the days following Yakutan tactics failed in the face of the modern militaries of the Coalition. The out-of-date weaponry used by Yakutan troops was looked down upon as archaic by Greater Americanian forces. The Coalition seized much of the land in Yakuta. Greater Americania captured most of the Eastern land in Yakuta while Ostronopolis captured the city of Sangri-Li and the land surrounding it. During this time, heated arguments began to pop up between the two different factions of Coalition members. Greater Americania and it's allies, most notably Kagetora and Comaack but also Arivada, began to argue with the democratic members of the Coalition over what the future of Yakuta will be after war's end. Greater Americania stated that it would create a Nationalist protectorate, while the Democratic nations stated that a Democratic country would be created and demanded that Greater Americania cede all captured lands to the new country. On June 14th, Yakuta surrendered. The United Socialist State of Constans declared a police action against Greater Americania. As the two nations prepared to combat each other, Greater Americania proposed a cease fire be made for diplomatic negotiations which was accepted by all nations involved. The talks were hasty are irritating. Three summits were held in Comaack, Palmouth, and Constans. Finally a peace treaty was developed on June 17th which was signed by Greater Americania, Ostronopolis, and The Federal Socialist State of Yakuta. The treaty formally recognized the new Federation of East Yakuta, Greater Americania's Nationalist Protectorate as well as the Republic of Southern Yakuta. As of yet, the new countries are still rebuilding from the rubble of the invasion. Greater Americania backs East Yakuta and Ostronopolis backs the South. The Communist Yakutan government was permitted to remain in existence by the treaty, under certain restrictions. The future of this region is uncertain. Geography Greater Americania is intersected down the middle by the Cascade Mountains. The nation itself has classified the Greater Americanian part of the range as the Wimbledon Mountains, after Greater Americania's first Vice President, John Wimbledon. West of the mountains, the climate is quite temperate. Here there are mild temperatures. Winters are very wet, while summers on the contrary are very dry. Along this portion of the land, there are also some rain forests running along the verge of extinction. On the Wimbledon Mountains themselves, there are many volcanoes which are monitored by the government for safety. Because Greater Americania is a populous country, many people live along these mountains although most of the population concentrates in the 6 large cities. Directly east of the Mountain range, the climate is very arid. Some key deserts exist here. Past the deserts are grassland areas where aside from the coastal areas, is where the other larger portion on the population is gathered. Culture Greater Americania culture is very Nationalistic. Although many people privately disagree with the way the government is handling things they do hold Nationalistic sentiments. These Nationalistic sentiments find their roots in the ancient tribal collectivism and militarism of the Ancient and Medieval Eras. Although there have been some fringe groups, Nationalistic ideologies have been dominant throughout the history of Greater Americania. Aside from this, Greater Americanian culture is somewhat similar to the American culture of the real world. In movies, Greater Americanian historical heroes are idolized. Military service to Greater Americana is idolized and is considered a glorious thing. People view service to one's nation as more important than service to oneself. The Greater Americanian M16 has become a symbol of Greater Americanian values to the people, although this is soon to be a think of the past as the HA-09 has replaced the M16 as the nation's primary service rifle.. In the field of music, the tastes of the Greater Americanian people are vast. Many people prefer many different kinds of music although the most popular are alternative rock, yet hip-hip, rap, and classical rock are favored as a secondary choice. The music industry continues to produce many different sorts of music to meet the demands of the populace. Other than this, a slight cult of personality follows some of the higher up leaders of Greater Americania. Garrett Curry, the President is portrayed by the media and the entertainment industries as a grand hero who has rescued Greater Americania from it's Republican past. John Wimbledon, Greater Americania's Vice President, is seen as a supporting servant of Greater Americania and a capable leader. Field Marshal Henry Castle, Greater Americania's Chief of the Military, is viewed as the NFGA's unbeatable commander and military genius. Economy Greater Americania's economy is a Corporatist economy. Private enterprise is allowed, but all companies which are larger than a small business are required to have membership in the government sponsored corporations. Corporations in Greater Americania are numerous. One has been established by the government for every major industry. With the Corporatist system, Greater Americania has obtained a system of organization for it's economy. As members of the corporations, companies are heavily regulated so that they will be effective economic resources. The Corporatist economy in Greater Americania has been a success, transforming the Republican era economy into a productive powerhouse. The largest industry in Greater Americania is the Automobile Manufacturing Industry which is followed the growing Uranium Mining and Arms Manufacturing industries. The industries are large and employ millions of Greater Americanians. When rated on the World scale, Greater Americania actively rates higher than most other nations and is widely recognized as having one of the world's largest economies. The nation is avowedly anti-Capitalist and anti-Communist. The Nationalist Party takes a Third Positionist stance believing that a free market economy is destined to repeat itself in crisis after crisis. The nation views Capitalism as an unorganized and rather pointless system that is unbeneficial for the nation. It sees it as nothing more than a tool that the rich take advantage of for their own benefit. In turn however, it views Communism as a economic system that brings about too much needless bureaucracy. Nationalization of the economy is seen as too much work for the state to maintain. Corporatism is viewed as the more efficient and healthy balance between the two. The nation is heavily protective of it's three key industries but regardless allows foreign companies to operate in Greater Americania if they are willing to comply will the regulations and tariffs. Education Education in Greater Americania has been horrible throughout it's history. The Nationalist government turned it's attention to the problem shortly after taking power. The Nationalist government was shocked at the Capitalist way of raising the common man to be a mere worker and thus denying him educational priveleges. Currently, the problem has been fixed on the grand scale. The literacy rate has risen drastically and the average intelligence of the Greater Americanian national has been rated highly in recent studies conducted by the World Assembly. When the Nationalist party took over in 1995, youth programs were created and membership made mandatory for all Greater Americanian youth so that they could be indoctrinated into the ideology from a young age. The largest program created, the Nationalist Youth, operates today with thousands upon thousands of members across the nation. The government continues to focus on education by doing multiple things such as creating new schools and adding extra funding to the educational budget. One such school is the newly founded national university, the University of Greater Americania. Crime Crime as is in Greater Americania is for the most part petty. Organized crime in any form; whether that be a ragtag street gang, or a full blown Mafia-esque professional organization is absolutely not tolerated by the Nationalist government. Despite it's anti-crime efforts, the black market still enjoys some success. Some goods in Greater Americania are traded illegally on the small scale. The government intends to crackdown on this and many programs are underway. Law and Order is the even the greatest priority of the Nationalist state and receives the most funding, but there are still a few people who are able to slip through the cracks. Social Welfare The social welfare programs in Greater Americania are massive, allowing those who are less fortunate in society to get aid from the government. The welfare programs offer assistance in many different forms. The most commonly used are food stamps and monetarily checks which are, as intended, just enough to get by on accompanied with work. Although the government sponsors welfare, it works hard to maintain that it's use is restricted only to the individuals that absolutely need it. Freeloaders, the lazy, and anyone else who intends to abuse the system by sapping off of welfare are all not tolerated. Unemployment benefits only last as long as 3 months as the government wishes to speedily push these people back into the work force. Greater Americania holds it's welfare system to be the envy of the world as it is not as bogged down by the freeloaders like social democratic systems are and for the most part is used properly. Although the welfare system exists on a huge scale, separation of the classes is still a problem. With this problem comes the black market. Military Greater Americania has a long war faring culture. The values of this culture have carried into the modern world as Greater Americania has established itself as a military and imperial power. In times of foreign occupation, Greater Americanian fighters were valued by foreign leaders as an exceptional means of defeating the enemy. Currently, the Greater Americanian Military is under the strict control of the Nationalist Party. Although the youth programs indoctrinate the youth into the Nationalist ideology, the military too continues this indoctrination upon entrance. The military is maintained at 1% of the population at all times by the government. Although the importance of the Navy is recognized, the most important branch is considered to be the Army by Greater Americanians as it is the force which fights the war on land where men live, where economies operate, and nations conduct their business. As such, Greater Americania recruits many more men into it's Army than it does it's Navy. The Air Force too is considered to be highly important. Greater Americanian tactics rely on Army cooperation with the Air Force in battle. Despite the fact that Greater Americanian Military relies more heavily on the Army and Air Force to win wars, the Navy is held as a necessary accessories because only it can secure overseas supply lines. The Military uses a variety of weapons. The Military's primary rifle in the HA-09, although other rifles such as the M16 and the AK-108 have been put into use throughout the history of Greater Americania. On August 10th, 2009, the HA-09 superceded the M16 as the Military's primary assault rifle. Category:Greater Americania Category:Nations Category:Constitutional Dictatorships